1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stirrup extension devices and more particularly pertains to a new stirrup extension device for extending the length of a stirrup toward a ground surface to aid a person, particularly a child, in mounting a horse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stirrup extension devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,938 describes a device for extending the length of a stirrup. Another type of stirrup extension device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,957 having a structure adapted for selectively lengthening a stirrup toward a ground surface. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,797.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a stirrup to be lengthened toward a ground surface so that a short person or a child may easily mount a saddle positioned on a horse or pony. The device should be able to be readily retrofitted to an existing stirrup with little or no adjustments. Additionally, the device should have a structure such that it is properly aligned with a stirrup attached to a saddle to ensure its easy usage.